


You Are Alive

by FanFanatic



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mental Health Issues, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFanatic/pseuds/FanFanatic
Summary: Tumblr Meet Cute Prompts #257A is walking down the street and notices B, who is staring at a large graffiti mural, tears streaming silently down their face. The mural reads. “You are alive”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Cute Prompts #257   
A is walking down the street and notices B, who is staring at a large graffiti mural, tears streaming silently down their face. The mural reads. “You are alive”  
Trigger Warnings: Mentions of death, and dying  
(Dan talks about not wanting to be alive)

Meet Cute Prompts #257   
A is walking down the street and notices B, who is staring at a large graffiti mural, tears streaming silently down their face. The mural reads. “You are alive”

“Look Maze, just kick out the stragglers and lock up LUX for me, please? I’m on the other side of town, and I won’t be home nearly in time.” Lucifer Morningstar flinched slightly away from the phone at the demon’s barked reply. He rolled his dark eyes, and replies, “Thank you Mazikeen,” before hanging up, tucking his cell phone into his suit pocket. The Devil sighs, running a hand through his near black hair. He begins walking down the street to where he parked his car before he was ‘so rudely interrupted’. Dusting his hands on his pants as he rounded the corner, he saw a somewhat familiar car parked near his own, with who he presumed to be its driver leaned against it. Fully intending to ignore the supposed stranger in favor of leaving in his own vehicle, Lucifer made his way to the driver side of his classic car. As he moved to unlock the car door, he heard a sniffle.  
Curious, he looked to the other figure. Slowly, he made his way over. As he got closer, he began to recognize the features of the ‘stranger’. The jacket and t-shirt, the ridiculous tight jeans, the overarching air of ...douche. “Daniel?”  
The aforementioned detective flinched violently, near falling over. “L-lucifer? What are you doing here?” Dan questioned, scrubbing at his face furiously. ‘Is he ...crying?’ Lucifer thought, before he said, “Are you ...quite alright Daniel?” The Devil looks at the wall of graffiti the younger man was looking at previously. It is a mural, covering the entire wall. It depicted a lone individual, sitting in front of an expertly painted sunrise. In the sunrise, written in large, blocky letters read the words…

“You Are Alive”

Dan, still wiping his face, says, “Go ahead Lucifer. Make fun of me for this too. I mean, everything else seems to be fair game, my love life, my job, Hey! Why not make fun of poor little Detective Douche for crying at some Goddamned street art?! Huh?!” His tears seem to be coming faster as he sneers at the consultant. Lucifer only seemed confused, “Daniel, I ...I’m not going to make fun of you. Why are you crying?”  
Dan chuckles wetly, before throwing his hands up, “I’m alive. I am alive Lucifer, and honestly?! I don't want to be!”


	2. 2

Lucifer was taken aback. “Detective Espinoza...Daniel I … I had no id-” The man cut the Devil off, stepping closer and continuing as if he had never heard the other speak. “Man, I’ve lost my wife, I’ve been arrested, I…’’ he faltered. Softly he said, “I lost Charlotte.” The tears had started again, but it seemed as if the man hadn’t even noticed.   
“Daniel, what about the things you do still have? The things you love and enjoy?” Lucifer asked softly. With a wet chuckle Dan replies, “Like what?”  
“Trixie, your detective work, Chloe, pudding for Hell's sake!" The Devil threw his hands in the air, before adding quietly, "You have me, Daniel." He pulled Dan into a hesitant hug, locking his arms around him when he wasn't met with resistance.   
Dan took a minute or two, crying into Lucifer's shoulder, before allowing the Devil to herd him into his car. As Lucifer made sure the detective was correctly seated and buckled in, Dan tried to pull himself together. The taller man finally made his way around the vehicle and got into the driver's seat. As he began to pull way from the curb he says, "I'll send Maze to come get your car, it should be in your driveway by morn-" Lucifer was cut off by a soft voice "Thank you, Lucifer"   
The Devil turns to him, a look short of wonder on his face. "It's my pleasure, Detective Espinoza." Lucifer leans over, and places a soft kiss on the other man's forehead. "Now rest, detective. We'll be at Lux in no time." The two men sat quietly, enjoying the others presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think, and if you want more!


End file.
